Akari Mamiya
is the main protagonist in Hidan no Aria AA. She is a first year freshman in the Assault Department. She idolizes the legendary Assault S-Rank Aria H. Kanzaki and aspires to be a great Butei just like her. Despite being a lowly E-Rank, she also dreams of being taken under Aria's tutalage despite the latter's record of rejectng most Amica candidates. In a twist of luck for Akari, however, she managed to pass Aria's test and has become her offical Amica. Appearance Akari is a girl with short honey-blonde hair tied in two ponytails, giving her a childish appearance. She wears the standard Butei high girls uniform and her two white ribbons are tied into her hair. Akari also has medium purple eyes. She has a petite physique, similar to Aria's, and according to Kinji, Akari is "shorter and flatter." Personality Akari is typically clumsy and carefree, however has been shown to be protective of her friends, especially if she doesn't know someone who's getting close to those she cares about. This is shown when Aria is trying to get close to Kinji Tohyama, and Mamiya follows him, albeit out of slight jealousy. Following the destruction of her family home by IU, Akari has grown a complex towards using her family arts. In the beginning, she was a faithful student towards her family's teachings but the death and destruction that followed because IU was after their deadly secret scarred Akari. Since then, she's been very hesitant of fighting aggressively and actively plays the part of the fool in order to avoid confrontation. Background Akari was born as the eldest daughter of the Mamiya family, thus she was trained in her family's special arts. From a young age she showed prolific progress in mastering their ancient techniques and became a very promising assassin as the years went on. However IU assaulted her family compound following the latter's refusal to share their knowledge, fragmenting her clan and forcing Akari and her sister Nonoka on the run. The sisters settled in Tokyo, hoping the big city and close proximity and association with the Butei Academy would deter IU agents from investigating their location. Trivia *Akari's hair style, guns, and school uniform can be purchased in Phantasy Star Online 2 *To say Akari deliberately decided on the Micro Uzi as her primary weapon of choice is not a stretch of the imagination as her shoot-to-kill training is heavily negated by the Micro Uzi's poor accuracy at a distance. *Despite not liking Kinji Tohyama, Akari does share common similarities with him: **Both had a parent who was supposedly dead only to turnout to be alive. **Both have burdened pasts that holds back their hidden potential. **Both are associates of Aria H. Kanzaki. **Had to fight against their family at one point. *Akari appeared on three volume covers of the AA series, which the same amount as her idol and mentor, Aria. Category:Characters Category:Tokyo Butei High Students Category:Female Category:Amica Category:Assault Category:Hidan no Aria AA Characters Category:Hidan no Aria Characters Category:Mamiya Family